


Mission Accepted: Find Shiro A Date

by maliciouslycreative



Series: prompt fills [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mention of Shior/Others (Voltron), Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Keith's glad to be back on the Atlas so he can spend some quality time with his best friend. And maybe to give him a hard time about his love life.





	Mission Accepted: Find Shiro A Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for ravenwolf36 on tumblr. Her prompt was "Ok, so some Sheith with maybe Keith seeing Shiro after being away with the Blades for an extended period."
> 
> I'm still open for prompts for fics around/under 1k here is the [tumblr post](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/post/183993369986/im-trying-to-get-out-of-my-bad-writers-funk-so)

“You hair, it’s umm, it’s long!” 

Keith pulls his last bag out of his ship and places it on the ground before turning to face Shiro. “Yah, that’s what happens when you don’t cut it. I made the mistake of letting a galra barber at it once and...“ Keith grimaces. 

Shiro’s face turns red. “It just surprised me. I guess it’s been a while since you’ve been on the Atlas.” 

Tilting his head Keith calculates how long it’s been. “Maybe six months? Long enough that you became an old man and had to get glasses.”

“Oh!” Shiro’s hand flies to his face and he nearly knocks his glasses on to the ground. “These are pretty new, only a couple weeks. The galra fixed all my other health problems but somehow missed my eyesight.” He chuckles. 

Stepping forward Keith straightens the glasses. “They look good on you.”

Shiro’s cheeks darken further. “We should, uhh, get your things to your quarters. I’m sure you’d like to rest.”

Waving him off Keith gestures at Kosmo. “He’s got it.” With a nod Kosmo and the luggage disappear with a sharp pop and whiff of ozone. “What I really need is some food and ot spend some quality time with my best friend.”

Slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders Shiro starts leading them out of the hangar. “Well, that I can help with at least.”

They walk in companionable silence for about a minute before Keith can’t take it anymore. “So spill the beans. How are things going with Curtis?”

Shiro’s face goes bright red again. “Right. So about that. Turns out he was not flirting with me. He was just fishing for information to ask Adam out.”

Keith lets out a bark of laughter. “Sounds embarrassing.”

“Mortifying, actually.” Shiro grimaces.

“So guess this means you’re back on the market then, huh?”

Shiro has to release Keith’s shoulder and step behind him so that a group of crew members could walk past them. “Seems so. You got someone in mind? A hot Blade maybe?”

Glancing over his shoulder Keith winks. “Maybe. I’ll see what I can do.” They step into the mess hall and Keith inhales deeply. “I missed human food.”

“Galra food doesn’t do it for you?” Shiro follows Keith over to the buffet line.

“It’s spicy. So, so spicy. Like that Indian place we always used to go to by the Garrison. And kind of mushy? Not as bad as food goo but- oh my god bread!” Keith grabs a dinner roll and stuffs half of it in his mouth. “I fucking missed bread.” He says with his mouth full.

“Bread?” Shiro laughs.

Keith swallows. “Yah, there are species out there with bread type foods but nothing like Earth bread.” He shoves the rest of the roll in his mouth.

“Well then, we better get you some bread.” Shiro reaches over Keith’s shoulder and places several rolls on Keith’s pate.

“A man after my own heart.” Keith shoots Shiroa a quick smile before turning his attention back to the rest of the buffet.

For something to do Shiro grabs a plate for himself. It’s been a while since he ate and maybe if he eats then he won’t hyper fixate on what Keith just said.

The two grab a vacant table and sit next to each other. Keith digs into his food with the gusto of someone that hasn’t had good food for a while. Shiro can’t help but keep glancing at Keith. Having him back has really hit home as to how much he’s missed him. 

“So,” Keith wipes some crumbs away from his mouth, “what is the great Takashi Shirogane looking for in a partner?”

Shiro’s face goes red yet again. Maybe he’s coming down with something. He certainly hasn’t been sleeping well as of late. He should probably swing by the med bay because blushing this much is not healthy. Probably. 

Keith puts his elbows on the table and lays his chin in his folded hands. “Hmm, well, if your past conquests are anything to go by then you like tall men.”

“He doesn’t have to be tall!” Shiro coughs and lowers his voice. “I mean, yah I like tall men but height isn’t really important. More that he’s confident and knows what he wants.”

“Sooooo, you want a dom.”

Shiro drops his fork. It catapults bits of salad everywhere but Shiro’s too busy staring slack-jawed at Keith.

For his part Keith keeps it together for a good 10 seconds before he bursts into laughter. “You should see,” he wheezes, “your face!”

Shiro’s jaw snaps shut. He picks up his fork and wipes it off. He has no idea what to say so he just shovels more salad into his mouth.

“I missed this.” Keith smiles fondly.

“Giving me a hard time?”

Keith’s smile only grows. “Yah, but also just being here with you in general.”

“I missed you too.” Shiro returns the smile. They go back to eating in comfortable silence. Eventually a smirk begins to tug at the corner of Shiro’s lips. “Though I guess you are right about that part of my preferences in men.”

Keith chokes.

“I mean yah historically I’ve gone for taller men since it feels more like they could overpower me. But depending on the guy I could definitely go for someone shorter. Shiro purposely looks Keith up and down. “Maybe about 5’7?”

“I can work with that.” Keith wipes his face with his napkin then tosses it onto his plate. “I think I may have someone in mind.”

“Oh?” Shiro crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in his chair.

“Yah. A Blade. 5’7” and ½. Confident. Never really tried the dom thing but he could definitely pick it up. Also he’s half galra.”

Shiro grins. “Mmm, an alien. That’s definitely something new that I could get behind.”

“Yah?”

“Yah.”

“Well then.” Keith stands up. “He can be at your quarters in say half an hour?”

Standing as well Shiro collects their plates. “Sounds good.”

Keith gives him a lazy salute then turns to leave.

“Oh, and Keith?”

Keith glances over his shoulder.

“How long do you think you’ll be around for?”

Keith smiles. “Well, I think my current mission will keep me on the Atlas for a while.”

Shiro returns the smile. “That’s good to hear, I’m really glad to have you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort,](https://www.pillowfort.social/maliciouslycreative) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/a_soppon)!


End file.
